Save us please
by Daddywes
Summary: jasper is a homeworld jem the only one who can save the crystal gems from the diamonds. will she be able to do this or will it become bad news for the crystal gems wo may all die. (warning lots of shipping)
1. Chapter 1

This is mostly a love dodecagon between my oc jasper and all the other characters its like a love triangle but way more intense Please note that my jasper is not the actuall jasper please enjoy!

Jasper

Awesome cool super strong jasper has all the powers. Ever and can tell the future, warp time shatter anyone everyone loves her also she is pink and purple with blue and has every weapon and can make all wea

:3

This is only book one its 10,000 words but Im gonna upload a little at a time so you have to wait! :3 if you have any suggestions please tell me so I can make this the best story ever.

One day it was 100 degrees outside then the crystal gems were fighting a huge monster was a corrupted gem that they were losing.

But then a jasper that came from homeworld, feell on the sand.

Because she wanted to be a crystal gem.

Japer smaked the corrupted gem and in one hit the corrupted gem poofed.

The crystal gems were thanked by awesome jasper. But pearl did not like this new jasper though peral thought that the jasper was a little hot. Steven was amazed by this jasper who was this jasper?

"I came here from homeworld to be a crystal gem!" jasper said. The gems were shoked a hoeworld gem! "I knew you were in some tround so I cam to help you out and save you now yur not gonna die."

Steven lovd new jasper now! "WOW YOU'RE A homeworld gem!"

Peral was jelous.

Japser nodded "no Im a crystal gem! I came from homeworld to tell you." Jasper was crying now because he felt a sad thought.

"The diamonds are trying to explode the earth not with the cluster but they are going to be here soon." Jasper was crying. Because the diamonds were very scary but also pretty cool.

"I can only save you. Because I have the power!"

"We must make you a crystal gem!"

Now jasper was a crystal gem! Jasper was so happy he was about to cry again because he felt to much happiness!

..

Day one- the dabs

'So garnet you're a fusion? I used to fuse with comeone."

Garnet did not know if she liked this gem but he was so awesome and beautifull she thought that he was hot too.

"lets fuse"

Jasper said yes

His fusion dance was all the meme vine and instagrame dances ever because he was that cool.

He dabbed then it was so beautifull garnet could not stop dabbing too.

They dabbed so much then they fused I was a new type of fusion a dab fusion it was so beautifull and amazing.

They were now dabbjespergarnet

Dabjaspergarnet had a pretty sick wepon too it was a figet spinner wepon.

..

Peral saw dabjaspergarnet outside teaching steven how to dab and was jelous she could dab better than anyone and she wanted to be the one to teach steven how to dab like a pro she even had her own figit spinner!

But peral loved jasper and wanted to date her they were supposed to be together she kicked something and cried. But she also loved garnet and steven and rose but she really loved jasper the most.

"JASPER!"

Peral cried

She dabbed her way over to dabjaspergarnet

"I love you and I think we should fuse together forever!"

Dabjasper began to dab super fast like sonic the hedgehog peral knew this and began to dab so hard that it was extremely amazing they were going to be together.

Dabperaljaspergarnet was too beautifull

"DABJASPERPERALGARNET YOUR SO AWSOME LETS SHOW YOU TO PERIDOT AND LAPIS!"

..

Day two lapis and perdiot meet awsomest person ever jasper

Jasper had the power to summon his per eagle and had the power of all the diamongs combined x100

"once the diamonds get her ill shatter them with my eagle and my fighit spinner they wont see it coming!"

He had all the powers ever

Lapis and peridot liked eachother pbut peridot wasn't into jasper. "I dislike you jasper.' Peridot said jasper was sad she loved peridot peridot was her only true love garnet was nice be peridot was so beautifull.

"I love you."

Peridot wanted it to be her a lapis this wasn't fair! But then again this new jasper was realy beautifull.

"lets go on a date? Please?"

Peridot needed a woman for her.

"IM GOING O A DATE WITH U I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Jasper was the nicest person ever! But garnet saw this and so did peral and it was instantly becoming a flame. What was going to happen will ganret and peral get there love

And what about the diamonds.

…

Jasper was to hot for everyone was so shocked by her hotness it was so hot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter to

The corrupted gem

There was a mission they needed to go on.

"I want to go to" but garnet didn't think steven was ready.

"Ill stay with you" jasper said her eyes sparkling lik rainbows.

Steven was soo happy peral never stayed back for him ameyest looked at steen "bou"

…

'Im going to tach you how to summon your weapin. And how to tame a pet eagle"

Wot.

HOW STEVEN HADNT EVER SUMMONED HIS WEAPONs ever HOW WAS THIS POSSIBLE! WHAT IN

Steven cried "oh thank you jasper you are so awesome and I love you so much!"

Jasper didn't want to love this little kid because hier love for peridot was to strong. Also her love for garnet peral and lapis and ameyeast.

"Okay SON first you must use your weapon then it will work.!"

Steven was so inspired by jaspers awesomeness that he took out his shield! Wow! He can be a crystal gem now thx to amazing jasper awesome jasper gave steven a hug.

"Steven I need to tell you something very important." Said jasper. Steven looked up as jasper put a hand on steven. But steven was so thrilled from learning his new weapons and stuff that he really didn't want to focus. Jasper looked around.

"The diamonds are coming and I need you to help us." Jasper said bravely

Steven had no idea what to say but began to cry because jasper looked sad.

"its all right. Those diamonds r a walk in the park for me they will be eaten by my figet spinner." Jasper blew his fingers then a giant bird that was rainbow sat outside. "That's my eagle joebobkatiesallmondood" he lifted a hand and screeched a mating cal to the eagle.

"wow joebobkatiesallmondood is so cool hes just like lion."

Jasper flicked her hair and smaked steven "my hair can cure anyone that's how I cured my son joebobkatiesallmondood."

"SON I LOVE YOU. " then she threw up to provide nutrition to the bird.

"you can cute people with your tears."

"wow jasper your really cool thank you so much I wish you were my daddy." Steven said.

"WAAWAAKKWAAKKK WOOOLOLLOL" jasper thought I was almost time to give steven his secret power that is why he came here in the first place because it he saw good potential in the child named steven

…

DAY 4

Connie meets jasper

…

"connie you ned to meet my new motherdaddyim herson."

Connie saw jasper and she was straight but she thought jasper was attractive, but not to

"are you connies steven friend.?" Jasper said with amazng word speech skills

"hi im connie."

"this is jasper she knows how to figit spin and dab" steven said,

Jasper started to connie started to dab and steven and they dabbed for two hours straight. It was really fun. Then jasper took out his figit spinner.

"cone the diamonds r coming 2 kill everon and we will all die 4 ever and be shattered so I must stop him with my eagle joebabkatiesallmondood." Her words were so beautifull that she shead a single tear that turned into gold.

Connie was sad now too "I must get stronger like you jasper."

Jasper flicked his hair "yes my child" YES COME TO ME MY SON AND DAUGTER COME TO YOUR MOTHER." Then japer let out the cry of a eagle and a 2 pairz of shoos fell from the sky. "yes daddy SEND ME THE SHOES OF TRUTH! WEAK WAK KAKKKKAKAKA!"

He grabbed them will one hand

Stevens and connies eyes lit up. "wot r those?" said steven

"THESE are the newst gem technology heeleys shoes."

They gasped. "NOWAY  
…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasper was depressed because SEe had 6 crushes and he needed to pick one becz he was going on a date with perdot.

Her life was OVER WHY DOES EVERYONE LOVER HER SO MUCH ITS NOT FR. Jasper got out her Instagram snapook facechat and then her figit spinner.

She going to go on a date with perigot but that was not her troo ove it was dabjaspergarnetperal and she needed that fusion forever because they were the most beautifull creation ever and it was ment to e.

"IT WAS MENT TO BE"SHE CRIED "IT WAS MENT TO BE FOREVER WE WILL LOVE YOE AND OUR FIGIT SPINNR FUREVER."

Steven cam up the stairs "jasper. Is there something wrong"

Jasper cried."I luv to many people"

"have you told them how you feel."

JASPER DID A very slow dab "no I must love them for ever we needed to form dabjaspergarnetperalforverbecz ITS TOO AMAZING waa."

Steven felt sad becaks seeing his daddymom like this made him said and his only senpai like this. Made him want 2 cry forever.

"you will figure this out I belive in you jasper."

Jasper nodded it was almost time steven was showing him so much bravery he needed to give im the ultimateweapons. This was going to be a tough road.

…

Date with peridot.

"ok let got pn a date. Plz peridot." Said jasper on hier isstabook and facesnap. And her myspace and her scratch account and devaintart and her myspace and myspace and utoob and warrior cats amino and fanfiction and also her myspace.

Myspace was best she already had all the people ever follow her she dat popular.

Omg period u wanna go to mc donalds plz with me it be hot place .

'okey."

Hen they went to mc donalds and ordered a happi meal

"food tastz nasty." Peridot said. Then jasper began to regitiate her food In to peridots motuh because she is bird mother and peridot was okay with that,then she took out her figit spinner to look cool.

"lets go on the play place my love then we can get a pic with Ronald mc Donald 4 my myface."

Then they went on the playplace but jasper got stuck on the mc donalds slide.

"NO MY LOVE PERIDOT please save me." But peridot was on jaspers face and they were both stuck. Then 20 more kids came down the slide and then there was 22 people stuck in the slide. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"#stuckinmcdonaldsslideplzhelpimscared"

Jasper new this wasn't a time to be scared they were in gret peril and she myst be the 1 to stop everyone. She grabbed everone in her arms then cracked the slide then grew wings from her back and flew out of mc donalds place feeing all the chlder and peridot.

"my CHILDREN JASPER FROM HOMEWORLD HAS SAVED YOU." Bobjoekatiesallmondood swooped down and delivered the children to their owner parents

Peridot was so shocked that she fainted.

"I hope u had a good time on ur date luv" then jasper took out his sketchers and ran peridot home to the barn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapyer for the big donut

This

Day 20

:o almost 100 reads thx so mu

Wow thanks for all the views that made me feel awesome tell me how the sotrys going plz in the comments or not I really getting into this.

"I want totake you to the place. Were you get doughnuts"steven said.

"okay."

Steven took jasper to the big nout by running with the new sketchers that jasper gave him. Then the bignorut they walked inside. "hoi Lars SADIE LOOK LOOK THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING PERSIN GEM EVER ER nam is jaspr. "

Jasper said high. Then did a dab high and then "you want a donut." Sadie said shoked by jaspers hotness. Jasprr thought donuts were to mainstream 4 her.

"yes." Then took out her figit spinnr and began to spin by the counter. Lars and saidie were so shoked and looking and his sketcherz shoos. And was so awesome and amazing. Jasper was used to all the attention but it could be a little hard. His light of tinkle toes sketchers were to cool 4 everyone they had high legs and emojies on them,

"Noice twinkle toes." Lars said

"tjanks "

Then he stomped over the ground to make the twinkle toes light up like the soul of rainboiws. It was a liught show . it was pretty hot anywais then she at a donut it was nasty

Lars could not stop staring at jasper then looked at steven "you only were vanz lusor."

WWWWRRAAA ULTIMATE JASPER MODE THEN she slapped lars in the face. Because he was being asmell but. "yu were nikes." Then jasper was so agry he kicked a wall and then kicked his face. He kicked his face so hard that she passed herself out. And lars but lars wok up

…

Steven was kissing jasper and trin to get air into his lungs. It felt nice so she kept pertendin to be ded. But then after 5 hours of this she decided it was enof "you saved me steven YOU SAVED ME " her fist trembled in agnony of this young child 'its ALMOST TIM" she yelled super lloud to helself.

Stevn was happi that jasper was alright.

Jasper was till alive to. "son your becoming a man ill tell you."

"MOMMY I LOVE YOU"

…

Day 21

Jasper stood outside letting the fres breez blow on his face.

THE HOMEWORLD GEMS wercoming "THE HOMEWRD GEMS ARE COMING! '

He crysial gems ran outside  
"SAVE US LPES" they cried.

Jasper nnew what he had to do he new what he had to do.

He cletched his fist then took out a box. This was going to be so intense. Intense "ARE THOSE THE Diemonks" steven said.

Jasper smashed garnet hard.

Then he felt better then smashed beral.

"okya no thiose are not the diamonds those are some gems that are coming to kill you and you will die if I don't save you. But you can help me. I have the most powerful amazingest wepons for each of you they are so amazing and they will save you because they are so amazing and cool and outstanding and amazing and cool and awesome they are really the best most awesome cool thing ever and so sazming and cool and they will make you the strongest in the world at first I was scared toy give them to you but I think its tyhem."

He took out 12 bokest.

"WOT ARE THOSE WOT WOT WOT WOT?"

Garnet was so amazind that she unfised then buby and satfire where then and they looked so amazed but THE SHOES WHERE THERE NEW LOVE THEY WERE IN LOVE WITH THE SHOES THE AMAZINEST SHOES EVER THEY

"garnet for yo I got you air jordans and you too both get air jornads. Because you are gay." Then he threw them a sparkle figit spinner

"DOGE IS A GOOD MEME"

"I BESTOW ON YOU THE AIR JORDANS OF POWER RUBY AND SAPHIRE" then he dabbed and the shoes began to light up. With the power

(I wrote a song for this scene feel free to sing along steven sings a lot so I thought it make it more interesting plz sing)

"SHOES R THE POWER THE POWER FORT YOU GARNET GETS THE SHOES THE SHOOS

THEY WILL SAVE YOU FROM DEATH THEY WILL SAVE YOU TYOUR POWERFULL NOW FIGIT SPIN AND THEN YOU WIN"

Then jasper gave peral twinkle toes and a pink figt spinr because her cloth was blue and that made sense because pink and blue create orange.

"OOOOOOOAHHHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE YOU SHOES LETS FUSE. " THEN PERAL DID A DANCE WITH HER

…

Then they were elightened by the shoes first amyyeast went and smaked the ship then with the shoes they lit up and there was explosion oh no then peral smaked them and then licked the ship and then garnet anctually ruby sapphire hit the ship wth their arjodins and then they took figit spinners and then smacked them and smack samack smash boom pop kapoo

WAM SMACK POPEOPEOPEE WAM SMACK POPEOPEOPEE WAM SMACK POPEOPEOPEE WAM SMACK POPEOPEOPEE

Then ruby went and smacked the ship agaian peral and amyyeast became opills and they were using there rainbow figit spinner and they they used there figit spinner and woom it was a very soft figit spinner and then moom popww and then opeal fell down and amyest and peral had to unfised then they fused again and then they unfused buyt finnaly it was time for a secret trick they had learned from jasper dab fusion dab fusion was the strongest type of fsin they fused then they dabbed their eyes out and they because dabble opal and dabs they were too stong then they dabbed so much then they dabbed and boom

Then ruby then she smacked the ship then she smacked it and then boam BAM FIGIT spinner then they wer losing peral flew over and hit the grounf.

"Son its tim."

Steven new what he needed to do he took out his heeles and went to the sip and they were so intimidated by the shoes that they flew back to homeworld to get reinforcements.

"good job steven"

Jasper new that she had to train them to become the beast worriors that they coud be


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

PLEASE GIV ME COMIT IM GETTIG depresseb becaz no ones redin ths why

Well not many people are reading to this part like 8 people and its making me sad so please read. And comment. About what you think.

his chapter is going to make you sad and scared.

Day 30

Jasper was shing his twikle toe shoes and then he felt a little sad since he hadn't seen his true love peridot for a while now.

He punched the wall. "Im gaoing on todais mission" he said to the cyrelstall gems. He grabbed something that he held.

It was a beybald.

It was his Beyblade and he wanted to use it.

"Were going right now hootie." Said peral tuching jasper

Jasper slapped her. He liked peral he felt bad that he was hiding the scret of being the most bestest beyblader the warp pad acrivate and he leaned on garnet,

He punched ameyest then peral and she was sad.

"is there something rong?" asked ameyest

Jasper stuck a finger up her nose.

"well."

She was licking the boogers in her finger while singing a new song about shrek,

"nothing,g" she said quietly sadded by this but she was till hiding the Beyblade in her had but then she stuck the Beyblade in her nose.

"it's the diamonds." She added.

She had so many thins not egnof time. She smelled garnets shoes.

…

A diamonid hit jasper in the face and jasper diamond was quite hot

But not hot enough they had nice shoes but they didn't have heeleys are figit spinners or beyblades or anything that was cool and they had some cult that burned gems who used figit spinners and or dabed because it was the anti figit spin dab cult and that made jasper scare. The diamonds shattered anyone who dared to figit spin on homeworld or liked shrek. Or figit spinners or any shoes they banned shoes inhomeworld and that was the things jasper couldt stand he needed shoes and spinners and he has another secer that the wasn't about to share yet with anyone though. It would be a shoker.

"I cam to earth to figit spin and dab." Jasper said.

It was a sensitive topic… between her and the gems she held her figit spinner down so that it was hidden.

"that's why you're a crystal gem now."

Jasper had to tell them

"this isn't my true form."

The gems gasped. Jasper gasped a good wiff of the air.

"Im actually rainbow diamond. "

Rainbow diamond

Jasper was holding a for for too long it was secrelt a diamond for it was rainbow diamond inside her egm was a soul of a unicorn. Her gem was cut like a figt spinner

When you looked into her gem you could see a unicon

She was holding the form of a jasper becaz she was actually a rainbow diamond. She dind twant to be judged at all for being a diamond . she was ginormis and was so big and when she sat it made the other gems squished. She was a billion gazi than all the diamonds and . she was having a small form so she wouldtn be compfortable. Then she was looking around she couldn't be shatterd because she was a diamond and she was unshatterable by everything. Because she was a diaomd. Only dimond can shatter her. Then she smelled her face

Then she shot a rainbow out of her mouth and nose and ears and arms and her eyes. Then she takens a 100000 sided sword rainboiw a unicorn print onit it was basicall a giant unicorn and ranbow diamond also had a unicorn horn and shrek ears and pegus wings and a tail. That was pony,

Her wepin was a figit spinner with unicorn and shrek Thomas the train elmo and seasomi street and call duty black ops caps on her figit spinner. Then she has a billion figit sapinner and a ray of figit spinners.

Also she has a shrek fan shirt

"guys I need to say one thing. I kno you didn't expect me to be aunicorn diamond but my mom was a rainbow diamond and loved uniocon and now im half unicorn like steven except im awesome."

Then she tok out her figit spinner and leaned ona trean to do some hard core spinning."when I was in homeworld there was spinnerphobes and then a kicked there faces they also don't like unicorns, I just cant stand around people who hat shrek."

She looked at her shrek fan shirt,

Garnet understood this perfectly, she knew what it was. This rainbow diamond was amazing.

"its alright welcim to earf." Garnet looked at rainbow diamond and gave her a dab.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Omg jasper/rainbowdiamond is not a mary sue just because she is beautifull and perfect and has very power dosent mean she is a mary sue! She has a flaw because everyone loves her and its stressing her out plus she has to save the whole word frm the homeworld diamonds.

This is a specil chapter so yay this is so much fun to write it should be canon and the show would be so much better I mean I have so much drawings of rainbowdiamond in my sketch book ;33 I

Stevn was siting on the cough then rainbow diamond came threw the warp pad. There was a rainbow and then steven gasped.

There was to much rainbow.

"its jasper now im rainbow sidamond. I was always rainbow diamond I am the most stronget person ever I have all te power."

Steven smelled. The rainbow diamond grabbed his face and joekatiebodallmondood and pulled him into the sky

She had tofart rainbows to keep in the sky.

"were going to space."

There was rainbow throw up coming from her mouth. "do you want som it tastes like candy."

Then steven, fell of the eagle into the ocean it smacked and made a splash he was ded.

"no steven why u die" rainbow diamond jumped off her eagle to steven

There was red blud all over the water,

(I hope your crying now.)

Steven was ded relally dead omg what she garbed steven and held him. "steven." She jumped into the sky he was dead and it was all her falt she needed some time to mourn a los..

Then she sat on a cloud and began to cry rainbow tears and she kiked the clouds and her eagl. And she also kiked how steven has magic tears she has magic kicking power and when she kicked a rainbow glow went over steven turning him into a rainbow child. His hair was everycolor of the rainbow. Then she hugged him because this child was like a son to her.

"rainbow diamond did I de."

Rainbow diamond didn't let go of steven

"yes but your back/' she said. With tears.

She also kicked steven again. But now she was happy whatowuld she tell the gems that she let steven die and now. Hes a rainbow. "you can now make rainbows and summon a unicorn. ' rainbow dimond said.

Steven made a rainbow but rainbowdiaomd grabbed him into the sky. "I cat belive you're a diamond jasper. I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me didn't are relationship mean anything papa."

Rainbow diamond looked away."It did im just well im was afraid you wouldt like me anymore. I really love memes. A lot and it…" she was aleady cring. Steven ugged her as she was flying threw the sky. "not that not was was going to happen I don't care who your are even if you're a rainbow diamond Beyblade shrek loving, meme king dab ninja figit spinner and facebook user it dosnt matter we should al be ourselfs."

Rainbow diamond was lerning a important lesion that she was amazing I mean she knew how to do everything and she was so cool and awesome and theres no way anyone could ever… beat her.

She still had lots of secrets to share with steven so much things to share and because she was going to be here for a while it would be so hard and she had a lot of things that made her sad.

"im sorry fr not telling you lts go home and watch lazy town alright."

Steven smiled there sound notfthing better than going home and watching some lazytown becais Ziggy was the best character. "then we can rit a fanfic together rigt."

Rainbow diamond was so impressed. "yes. I ship ziggyxstingy."

They finnaly had a reall conection there love for the ziggyxstingy ship it was still hard in the air but rainbow diamond could really feel it. She felt beter and not so embaressed that she let steven die.

…

When they back at stevenshome the gems were waiting

"DSTEVN WHY U LET SETEVN DIUE YOU CRINGE." Perl kiked rainbow diamond in the face. Rainbow diamond was very hurt.

"im sorry! Id dint men to hes alright now!" rainbowdiamond gasper perl smacked her a billion times. "no! peral rainbowdiamond saved me it was my salt!" steven cired but peral smacked him in the face. Back

"I HAT YOU RAINBOW DIAMOND GO BUTN IN HELL."

Then rainbow diamond felt sad. She grabbed her figit spinner and ran away SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG BUT KILL STEVEN. That was a miskate. It wasn't fair!

She ran and hid in a chick filla balthroom. It wasn't fair! She grabbed the toilet and thew it on the wall. It cracked and all the nasty stuff in it spilled out…

Then she pulled out all the tiles in the wall and threw them around she also broke the sink and ate all the soap. That's how angry she was. Then she also ordered some chicken but she ate it under a tablewhile sitting under the table looking at the chicken she had bought she had realized something relly important so important she couldn't belive she didn't rember it it stirred something inher heart…

She knew what she was missing.

She felt it in her gem.

... she had forgot to record this nights episode of batchlorett.

She smacked her hed how COULD SHE BE SO STUPID TO FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THAT no wonder the gems were mad at her. She oculdnt even rember to record one of her favorite shows she had no ranch for her chicken! Finally she tok the boks and threw it up and she smasked it with her sword. Then a police came over and arrested her and put her In jail! bekas she was being a nauty citizen.

…


	7. 7

Raimboe diamond jaspr sat in jail. she was a gem! no en could held her back from becoming a free bird at this time. she did a punch to the wall it broke. then she did escape! yime to go back to them templ shr knoot that she had been meani to steven and now it was thyme to ro apoligize! she rippee open the bars on the jail cell and then threw them around snarkien a police office and then a frw of the inmates too. she didnt really care about des patheric human livrs at all they were dumb not like stevenbut on te way out she remburred that thy had some pretty nifty salchichas y manazanas in the cafeteria she could ett for lucha.

she srol then. on of her friends a cafieteira worker also had a crush on her. befor she left. "i lieekk yu." she said romanticolly.

rainbow diamonr jasper then kissed her and grabbed her under her arm and she knrw thet her eagle friend was dead so she would just have to fly over to stevens house via lunch lady.

"bertha" she said "do your thing."

bertha did a jump and summoned a jet pack and she and rainbow diamond jasper hopped on. rainboe diamond jasper was imperessed of tis ladys wheels. "nice wheels."she said with a flot

"thx lets get u home

k


End file.
